Bloodlust
by Deathwhisperer
Summary: It wasn't the first time he saw a pretty girl, but it was the first time he saw one wielding a chainsaw and carving gashes into the undead with a manic grin on her face. Infrequent if any updates. Dark. Graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloodlust**

_I do not own Mirai Nikki._

* * *

><p>It wasn't the first time he saw a pretty girl, but it <em>was<em> the first time he saw one wielding a chainsaw and carving gashes into the undead with a manic grin on her face.

Amano Yukiteru has been a hikikomori (shut-in) for most of his life. The only time he'd go to school is to do tests he'd do remarkably well in. Ever since his father abandoned a confused Yuki and an unconscious wife on the kitchen floor, he became a misanthrope; someone who loathes human contact. The funny thing is, being a shut-in was what saved his life in the first place. Eating instant ramen, canned curry and his pet cat Neko, Yuki actually enjoyed the end of the world. That it, until the power ran out. That sucked big time.

He was standing on a balcony of his apartment building, enjoying the silent view. The bustling city of Tokyo has been slowly falling into disrepair over the first few months of the Zombie Apocalypse. Millions of cars lay stranded on the streets, some of its undead occupants trapped inside, lacking the sense needed to unbuckle a seatbelt. Most zombies merely stood around, silent and staring blankly at their surroundings.

The difference between the shuffling undead as presented by bad movie productions and B-list actors is that the virus is airborne. It doesn't matter if you're a businessman or a housewife, a kindergartner or soldier. Within three days of inhaling the virus, you'd be a shambling piece of dead flesh. Yuki had researched the outbreak through the internet. The airborne virus, dubbed Shade by the WHO, will metamorphose 96% percent of the global population. Yuki was one of the lucky - or unlucky, depending on the perspective - few whose blood type was AB. For some reason, the virus couldn't infect those of his blood type. Most healthcare organizations were concentrating their resources on finding a cure, but they didn't have enough time. Five billion converted in the first week. The last thing Yuki heard on the news before the power ran out was that the Americans and Russians were nuking their major cities, trying to stem the wave of undead.

A choked scream stopped Yuki's train of thought and he resumed his observation of the crazy girl butchering zombies on the streets beneath his apartment building. Biting into a stale cupcake, he winced when the girl severed a corpse in looks around his age, fourteen. She had bright pink hair and.. pink eyes? Contacts, maybe? Either way, she looked out of place, a supermodel schoolgirl slaughtering the living dead in droves. It took her a few more moments to finish off the last of the zombies on his streets. She dropped her chainsaw on the ground and leaned on a car to rest, nonchalantly stabbing its driver with what a large machete.

Distracted, Yuki dropped his cupcake. He reached for it, and missed. The culinary dessert fell on top of the girl's head. They both froze. She glanced upwards and glimpsed Yuki fleeing from the balcony, slamming the door closed and breathing heavily.

_Idiot!_ he thought to himself. _Alright. Calm down. You've barricaded the front door and there's no way she could_-

BANG! BANG! Yuki flinched at the sound of his door being pounded.

"Hello?" the girl shouted. Her voice was sweet as poison, ringing loud and clear. She kept banging on the door. Yuki suppressed an urge to yell out of frustration. She's bringing every zombie in the building towards him.

"Stop it!" he yelled.

"So you _are _here! Open up!" she said. Her voice was cheerful and feminine, belying the killing spree she committed a few moments ago. "It's okay, I won't hurt you!"

Yuki is far from stupid. He remained silent, hoping the girl would go away.

"I can blow up the door with a grenade, you know."

_WHAT!?_

"You're lying! Go away!" Yuki yelled.

He heard a clink on the other side of the door.

"No! Stop!" he shouted. "Don't do it! I'll open it!"

Toppling the refrigerator he used to block the door, Yuki unlocked the entrance to his apartment. He had a few seconds to see that all the girl had was an empty beer bottle with which to imitate the clink of a grenade before she tackled him in a ferocious hug.

"Hi! What's your name?" she asked cheerfully. There were specks of red on her face and her clothing is slick with blood. An assortment of weapons hung from her waist, ranging from redstained machetes to kitchen knives and a dented baseball bat.

"Y-Yuki." he stuttered in fear.

"I'm Yuno!" she declared, extending a hand towards the shut-in boy. "You're cute!"

"Huh?"

"Why are you in here by yourself? It's so boring inside these days." the pink haired girl perked up. "I know! We could go shopping! We don't need to pay now, right?"

"NO!" Yuki shouted at her face. She cringed. He instantly regretted his outburst. "I mean.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that. But it's safe inside."

"It's safer with me.." Yuno whispered seductively, tracing fingers on his chest. Yuki blushed furiously, and she laughed. It left Yuki stunned. He hasn't heard a human talk, much less laugh, for five months.

"Come!" she said, dragging him out of the door. Yuki yelped and tried to pry her hand off his, but the girl was surprisingly strong. She sighed and smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you!"

"Where are you taking me?"

"To my house! You can meet my parents if you want!"

Yuki exhaled in relief and ceased struggling. Adults. They should

"Okay, just.. try to be careful, yeah?"

"Sure!" she said. Her eyes glanced at something behind him and narrowed. "Just a moment."

A small horde of the living dead had converged on the hallway, attracted to Yuno's loud banging. Yuki shrieked in terror and tried to run back into his apartment, but Yuno's grip on his arm tightened.

"What are you doing!? Let me go!" Yuki screeched.

"Just give me two minutes, okay?" she said.

Drawing a pair of knives from her belt, Yuno started working on the undead, wordlessly decapitating them. She skewered one in the eye and stabbed another in the throat, earning a dry gasp from the corpse. Yuki froze in terror as she laughed mutilated the zombies, turning them to mangled pieces of rotting meat. He snapped out of his reverie when she finished off them off, face covered in blood and grinning at the slumping bodies.

"Okay, I'm done-" Yuno frowned. The boy wasn't there anymore.

Yuki ran down the emergency stairwell, stopping once to heave his meagre breakfast in a trashcan. He burst out of the emergency doors, slammed it close and dashed into the open world beyond. Yuki flinched at the dizzying array of experiences his sense were presenting to him - he always hated leaving the building.

He looked behind him. The stairwell door was closed. Yuki sighed.

"What are you doing?" a voice said.

Shocked, Yuki stumbled backwards, raising a hand over his face, expecting the mad girl to slash at him at any moment. He whimpered pathetically.

"I'm sorry! I had to go! Please don't hurt me!"

Soft, firm hands clasped his own. Yuki looked up.

"Don't worry, Yuki." Yuno smiled sickly. Yuki can see a hint of madness in her eyes. The bright pink orbs gazed at him with obsession and insanity. She caressed his face, brushing aside a stray piece of hair. Yuki shuddered. "I'll take care of you.."

"_You're mine now._"

* * *

><p>a study in pink<p>

**Chapter One End**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Surprisingly enough, people have asked me to make more and are actually following this story. So in honor of your persistence, here's a second chapter. Be warned, updates won't be frequent, if any at all.**

**Without further ado, here's the second chapter of Bloodlust.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two - Dolls<p>

* * *

><p>To any observer present, the two teenagers look like a ridiculously mismatched couple. One is an eerily cheerful, pink-haired girl, twirling a fire axe in one hand and caressing the boy's hair with the other. Speaking of the boy, he looked terrified; and he had all the right to be so. Two blocks away, he made the biggest mistake of his life. Looking down the balcony has led him to a knife-swinging girl who seems to be the human personification of madness.<p>

At least she was proficient in weapons. That's the only thing keeping them alive so far. WIth Yuki by her side, Yuno slashed and basher her way for two hours straight. By the time they arrived in the suburbs, it was already late in the evening. The last rays of the sun disappeared as Yuno decapitated an already-halved crawler, who earned a feminine screech from her male companion.

"Will you look at that!" Yuno said, smiling. "This one has pretty hair! Well, she used to, at least." Yuno prodded the dead zombie with her foot. Her expression turned dark. "I hate it."

A nice serving of motor oil and a lit match later, the corpse was set on fire. As the last strands of beautiful magenta hair disappeared, Yuki watched a plastic name tag melt. He saw a glimpse of the name before the paper inside were scorched to ash - **Mao Nososaka, welcome to Megamart! How may I help-**

It burned up before he could read the rest.

He wondered whether or not he would've known the girl had the world went on its merry, normal way. His wondering ceased when he saw the tip of a blood-saturated kitchen knife appear in his field of vision.

"Don't stare at her." Yuno threatened. Yuki gulped, nodded and walked away from the scent of burning rot. He followed her, albeit gingerly. He obviously can't run away from Yuno - she'd either find him and break his legs for trying or the zombies would get him soon after.

"Come! My house is this way. Let's have tea, ne, Yuki-kun?" Yuno said brightly, her cheerful mien returning in an instant.

The journey to what Yuki hoped would be salvation took them another thirty minutes, which Yuno spent carving up eight more zombies. One of them got close enough to Yuki to tear his shirt. His pink haired companion went berserk on what seemed to be a dead stay-at-home dead, mutilating the body so badly no one would be able to tell it was human in the first place afterwards.

Shutting down her small electric chainsaw, Yuno shifted her attention back to Yuki. "You should be more careful." She reprimanded.

"O-okay." Yuki said in a small voice.

And then they arrived.

The polished steel gates looked secure enough. The front yard was a garden, taken over by weed and vines after months without care. It was completely dark save for a faint glow coming deep within the house. Anyone passing by would not be able to see the it, but as close as he was Yuki couldn't shake off the morbid feeling it gave him.

"Come in!" Yuno unlocked the gate and ushered him inside. Securing the gate once more, she led Yuki into the house.

"I don't know how to garden, so I ." Yuno explained. "At least mama doesn't make me garden anymore! Papa, too. They don't care anymore. Who does? It's the end of the world, after all!"

Adults. Right. His one sole hope in this fucked up adventure the girl had forced him into. The reminder gave him enough optimism to return Yuno's smile. She beamed back at him.

The faint light source turned out to be a thick, tall candle. Strategically placed in the center of the building, it barely illuminated most of the house.

"Make yourself feel at home." Yuno said. "I'll go change."

Home? Home was a comfortable apartment with enough canned food to last him another year. This dreary, empty mansion was not home. The lingering shadows created by weak candle light and the broken sliding doors simply added to the menacing atmosphere.

The night wore on slowly. Yuki did not move a single inch from his original position until a freshly dressed Yuno returned with a box of cookies. Now that was not part of his apartment stash. He wolfed them down eagerly. He was about to ask for more when he heard something he thought he'd never hear for the rest of his certainly short life - hushed human talks.

"Are those.. are those…" Yuki gasped, scrambling closer to the entrance. He pressed his ear against the sliding door to confirm the sound. There it was again; it was faint, but there is no mistaking it. Humans. Living humans. "They're humans!" he exclaimed happily.

"SHHHHHHHH!" Yuno hissed, coming after him.

A beam of light flashed across the front yard.

"Empty." he heard someone say.

"Don't." Yuno warned.

"Those are lights! Zombies don't use flashlights! Those are people! HEEEE-" Yuki's voice was cut off. Firm hands covered his open mouth; the strength of the grip gave him a clear message - be silent.

"Did you… something?" one of them said.

"Probably just another… stuck on the… or something." another dismissed.

The talking grew fainter and fainter until Yuki couldn't hear them anymore. Finally, it ceased altogether. Yuno took her hands off of Yuki's mouth. He exhaled violently, the strain in his throat relieved.

"Why!? Why did you stop me!?" Yuki asked angrily.

"You don't want to get anywhere close to THOSE people." Yuno said.

"Why? You don't know if they're bad or not!" Yuki reasoned.

"I killed one of them a few days back." Yuno explained. "I know for sure a couple of them got away after seeing me. They'll try to return the sentiment for sure."

"Yeah, well, they haven't seen ME yet, have they!?" Yuki exploded. "And what the hell could you possibly be thinking? Why would you kill another human!? There's so few of us left! How can you even-"

Yuno slammed into him. They both stumbled further inside the house. She was on him in seconds. She straddled her body and pulled out a carving knife, something Yuki remembered a chef use to butcher pigs in a television show. He held his breath fearfully as she moved closer.

"How about…" Yuno traced the blade skillfully across Yuki's throat - giving just enough pressure that the boy would feel the full implications of her threat, but not enough to break the skin. She pulled away after a few seconds and looked kindly down at him. A thin red bruise marked the area where the knife streaked. "... You stay here with me?"

"S-s-sor-sorry." Yuki gasped.

"I don't want to be rough with you, Yuki-kun." Yuno sighed. "But you should know that they won't let you live, especially if you're not.. like them. They're rather hungry. The man I killed was scavenging a family van. He found a little girl's corpse. He took the time to… _play_ with her body before eating it raw." Yuno explained. The implications sent chills down Yuki's spine. "So you're better off with _me_." she grinned.

He nodded furiously.

"Good." Yuno said softly. "Now stay here and don't go anywhere. I'll make us some tea and then we can play with my dolls!" she promised. Yuno stood up, walked back and closed the iron sliding door. The resounding clink of a lock shredded any hope he had left of running away then.

Yuki's mind raced. Who should he take his chances with? The zombies? No. He's far from capable of fighting one of them, much less the shambling dozen packs he often saw from his apartment balcony. The outsiders? But then that story… by the gods. Then again...

Would she lie to him?

Yuno. He's sure that she wasn't going to hurt him unless he tries to run, and she HAD been protecting him all this time. Sticking with her would be the smartest decision. It wasn't the one he'd want, but under these circumstances, living with her pretty much erases any chance of him being killed by a zombie.

As his eyes settled to the darkness, he realized something. Two things, to be exact.

Two mangled corpses were leaning against the back wall, staring at him with sunken holes for eyes. One man, one woman. A small purse lie beside the woman. A tiny doll was squeezed down the throat of the man. A bead eye glinted from inside the man's exposed windpipe.

"_... we can play with my dolls!"_

Yuki took ten whole seconds to absorb the scene before him.

First, he vomited his meager lunch on the tatami mats.

_Then_ he screamed.

* * *

><p>down the rabbit hole you go<p>

**Chapter Two End**


End file.
